masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Planetside
The scouting mission on Habitat 7 has met with disaster. The planet is far from the golden world the initial scans indicated; instead, its atmosphere is toxic and wracked with deadly electrical storms that struck the shuttle. Survive the hostile conditions and locate any survivors form the rest of the Pathfinder team. Acquisition This mission starts automatically after the completion of the previous one. Walkthrough Two shuttles have crash-landed on Habitat 7 and its passengers are scattered. Pathfinder Ryder survives what could have been a fatal fall, had it not been for SAM. SAM was able to repair the jump-jet malfunction just prior to surface impact, saving Ryder's life. Still, Ryder tumbles down a hill to the ground and quickly fixes a cracked helmet visor using the Omni-Tool. Ryder is alone and stranded. This initial mission is a tutorial that covers multiple combat and game play options such as how to use the jump-jets and the character's pistol. There are multiple optional objectives throughout this mission. There are multiple paths to enter each of the areas so there is no single place that these objectives are added. Whenever Ryder enters the location that triggers the objective (no matter the entry method), the objective will be added. This mission can be very annoying for trying to find all of the scanable items and to complete the optional missions. *Multiple items have the exact same "unknown" name on them, these items are scattered all over the map, blend in very well, some give Research Data (RD), and some don't. *The items that do give RD, make other items now show up as yellow (already scanned). Take time to scan everything thoroughly and hunt all over the place. *Refer to the map often and clear out a section before continuing to a different area. *There are multiple routes to take to get to the same places and each one has different items that potentially scan for RD. *Don't complete the Optional: Investigate The Flares mission until ready to complete the main mission as that set of objectives locks off the rest of the mission. Locate other members of the Pathfinder team Liam Kosta finds Ryder while attempting to communicate to the Hyperion and the rest of the Pathfinder team. Ryder is unable to communicate with SAM or the shuttle teams and a brief look around determines why. The QEC Communications Relay from the shuttle has been ejected from the shuttle and is permanently damaged. Use the scanner on nearby items to gain +10 (Debris), +10 (Quantum Entanglement Communicator), +10 (Unknown Plant), and +10 (Unknown Lifeform). Follow the path along the mountain and avoid the electrical strikes. The electrical strikes and discharges on the ground will do damage. Optional: Test your weapon on a damaged fuel cell Scan the Fuel Cell for +10 BEFORE shooting the Fuel Cell (marked with ). Just after a supply cache (it has an orange ammo symbol and a yellow lightning symbol ) is a small cave to the left with a large orange glowing crystal emitting large amounts of strange energy. Scan the Crevice for +10 . Leave the small cave and head towards the navpoint . There will be multiple gaps to jump and cliffs to climb to reach the navpoint. When Ryder reaches the navpoint, a cutscene will start. Protect Fisher Ryder and Kosta notice a large monolith with a blue cloud billowing to the sky. Nearby they spot crew member Fisher who is pinned down by two aliens. Regardless of the Ryder's choice, first contact with the aliens turns violent. Ryder and Kosta kill the aliens and save Fisher's life (+113 XP). Fisher is unable to walk but lets Ryder know that Lucas Greer and Dusty Kirkland went ahead looking for help. Ryder and Kosta leave Fisher behind. Optional: Scan the dead alien bodies Scan an Unknown Alien (dead body) for +50 to complete this objective. Optional: Search the shuttle wreckage for supplies Nearby is a lootable container. Open the container and take the three Shield Capacitor and two Incendiary Ammo consumables to complete this objective. Restock from a nearby ammo box if needed. Close by is a health supply box (red circle symbol ), which this far into the game is the only way to heal Ryder. If Ryder later returns to these supply boxes, Ryder will find that they have refilled. Up ahead the path diverges to the northwest and the northeast. Whichever path Ryder picks first, Ryder will encounter several hostile aliens and Dusty Kirkland will be there. Defeat the aliens. (This means the other path will not have Kirkland). For the purposes of this walkthrough, the northwest path is taken first and so the northeast path doesn't have Kirkland. ;Northwest Path (leads to Shuttle Beta Aft Section) Ryder and Kosta will come across some wreckage from their shuttle, including a working Atmospheric Analyzer indicating the planet's atmosphere is not suitable to human life, nor has it been polluted or irradiated by its inhabitants. Go further north until Ryder reaches a huge alien structure built into the mountain on the right side. There are four aliens guarding the structure. If Dusty Kirkland is here, Ryder sees them killing him even though he says he surrenders (Ryder can't save him). The enemies will attack Ryder on sight, so kill them (+20XP). Optional: Check on Kirkland Inspecting Kirkland's body will start a cutscene. After the cutscene, Ryder is awarded an M-8 Avenger Rank I assault rifle and a new optional objective is added. Optional: Locate Greer There are two lootable containers in this area. The door to the Unknown Structure can be scanned for +10 . (The other path has the same door but will not award another 10 RD. Whichever path Ryder takes first, that one awards the RD for scanning the door.) There are three Unknown Technology items that can be scanned for +10 each (+30 total). Ryder can then head to the north towards the Shuttle Beta Aft Section. The path splits left or right around a large rock column but both lead to the same area. Ryder will find the wreckage of the back of the shuttle strewn about the area. After examining the shuttle, Ryder and Kosta are ambushed. Ryder will come under fire from an additional three enemies. Clear them out (+20XP). There are three lootable containers in this area (two are in the fire filled ditch). Listen to the flight recorder (which is hidden inside a crate). There is also a health box and an ammo box near the shuttle. Head to the north-northwest from the wreckage and a new objective will be added. Optional: Investigate the alien ruins On the upper level close to the ruins is an Unknown Alloy that can be scanned for +10 . Outside the building, Ryder will notice a device that looks like a lightning rod, but is inactive. Before Ryder enters through the door, jump up to the second floor, where Ryder will find some lootable containers and further indication that the aliens are not native to Habitat 7. Head back down and into the building. It's dark inside the building so Ryder will need to turn on the lights. When Ryder passes through the antechamber into the main room, Ryder will notice a sealed door on the right. Optional: Find a way to access the sealed room Ryder needs to go straight ahead, up a small ramp and then follow the hallway to the left. In the hallway is an Unknown Technology that can be scanned for +10 . Ryder will end in a room with a number of alien devices. Switch on the Unknown Machine in the center of the room which will turn out to be a generator. The device will turn on the lights and also unlock the sealed door Ryder passed on the way in. There are multiple items in this room to scan for RD: three Unknown Technology and one Unknown Machine for a total of +40 . Ryder can interact with the rest of the alien devices and then Ryder can sweep the building for lootable containers. After this, return to the previously sealed door which leads into a small room which ends in front of an Unknown Technology door guarded by an Unknown Technology robot. Defeat the enemy. There are four Unknown Technology items to scan in the room. The robot is worth +50 and the remaining three items are worth +10 each for a total of +80 . There are also two lootable containers in this room. Ryder will come to the conclusion that the kett were trying to tunnel into the door. When Ryder and Kosta leave the alien building an ambush will be waiting for them outside. Kill the enemies (+20XP). In this area clustered around the central lightning rod will be two more Unknown Technology items and two more Unknown Alloy items to scan for a total of +40 . Depending upon the order of the exact items scanned, some items may be yellowed out and others will turn orange for scanning. Scan the lower and upper outside areas around the alien structure very well to ensure that Ryder captures all of the RD available. Jump up and around the structure to ensure everything is looted and scanned before continuing to the next objective. The objective to find Greer was given long ago when Ryder first found Kirkland but now Ryder is right near the location for him. (There isn't a new objective added). Head to the northeast of the alien ruins (take the right pathway) and head down the path under a 'wing' of some strange alien structure. On the right will be a cave and Ryder can head south into the cave. Near the cave entrance, Ryder comments on a pattern being transmitted in radio static. Inside the cave is Greer, held at gun point by two aliens and desperate for help. Eliminate the enemies (+20XP) and save Greer. Take care as there is Hazard Level 2 Toxic Damage green ooze on the floor of the cave. Leave the cave and at the cave entrance (slightly to the northeast on the rock wall) is another Unknown Technology that can be scanned for +10 . Head back up to the southwest towards the alien ruins. Head back to where Ryder first met Fisher and this time take the northeast path. ;Northeast Path Take the northeastern path and Ryder will find a large alien structure built into the mountain on the right side. There are three aliens guarding the structure. The enemies will attack Ryder on sight, so kill them (+20XP). Continuing along the ridge line to the north but be aware that a cloaked four legged alien will attack. Kill the Unknown Lifeform and scan the body for +50 . Continue to the north and Ryder will be at the top of a large area. Ryder can go three routes: jump/climb southwest to a small cave, jump/climb northeast to the rear entrance to the Optional: Explore The Cave area, or jump/climb west around the rock wall to the Optional: Investigate The Crashed Ship area. Head southwest quickly into the small cave where a flying alien is encountered and two loot containers can be found. If Ryder is fast with the scanner, the flying alien can be scanned in the cave before it flies away +50 . Head back out of the cave and this time jump/climb to the northeast. Optional: Explore the cave You can either head north into the back entrance to the cave and drop down or go to the west around the outside and then enter the cave from the other entrance. Inside the mysterious cave is an Unknown Plant and an Unknown Lifeform that can each be scanned for +10 (+20 total). The cave is a micro-biome where the native species of Habitat 7 have survived while the rest of the planet has gone to ruin. Ryder can now exit the cave to the west and head to the west-southwest to the Crashed Ship. Optional: Investigate the crashed alien ship There is a debris field guarded by multiple aliens that will attack on sight. Kill them (+20XP) and explore the crash site they were guarding. There are 2 unknown items and the Unknown Ship that can each be scanned for +10 (+30 total). It appears that the aliens are bringing in supplies from off world. To complete this optional objective, Ryder will need to examine the container next to the crashed ship. Head north and a number of enemies will emerge from a large doorway in a tunnel. Take out the aliens (+20XP). Ryder will be unable to open the door. Head back to the alien ruins area that Ryder previously visited. This time Ryder should take the left side of the north-northeast pathway heading to the north. This path leads to Optional: Investigate The Flares mission. Take care of anything else that Ryder wants to complete for optional missions before heading north to complete the Optional: Investigate The Flares mission. Once Ryder starts this portion of the mission, other areas become blocked off by energy fields and optional objectives not completed fail. Optional: Investigate the flares Ryder will hear broken communication from Cora Harper. Locate the second shuttle Head north to the second shuttle. Defend the Pathfinder team from hostile aliens As Ryder gets close to the area, Cora and two other crew members are trapped by the aliens. Ryder and Kosta will need to save them. Defeat all of the enemies. (+904 XP). After the battle, Cora announces that the team almost has their shuttle repaired and there is additional weaponry located at the shuttle. Pathfinder Alec Ryder has left to scout ahead. Optional: Collect ammo and additional weapons When Ryder approaches the ammo box in the area, this objective is added. Quickly interface with the Weapons Cache or the opportunity to get an extra weapon is lost. Ryder will be awarded a Charger Rank I. There is also a health box in the area. Defend the Pathfinder team from hostile aliens Immediately after you rearm, an alien shuttle drops off another group of enemies to eliminate. This next battle consists of two waves, the second wave includes a heavy alien with shielding. After the second battle, Cora reveals her biotic powers by saving a fellow crew member from a lightning strike. Communications are re-established and Alec Ryder contacts the group to inform them of his plan to stop the storm which is preventing them from departing in the repaired shuttle. In the middle of explaining the plan, Alec is interrupted by an unseen enemy force. Cora announces she will join Ryder and Kosta to reach the Pathfinder's position. Locate the Pathfinder Head towards the marked objective in the east. Head back to the large tunnel doorway that previously had enemies and head towards the south. Ryder will reach a couple of broken pipes which are spilling toxic waste. Move south but look to the western wall and Ryder will see a small chasm. Climb up to go through and a cutscene will start. Alec Ryder had been attempting to gain readings on the Remnant tower. He had ideas about how to stop the storm that brought down the shuttles and was now keeping the repaired one from flying safely. Alec believes the power from the tower is reacting to the Scourge and is causing the storms. His theory is that if the tower is shut down, the storms will stop. With the mission clear, the battle to take the tower begins as the Pathfinder blows up two of the lightning rods that have been protecting the aliens from the deadly strikes. If Habitat 7 have been thoroughly scouted Alec Ryder will comment "Good work. You actually did some scouting." Follow the Pathfinder Assist Alec Ryder as he attempts to take out the nearby stronghold that is protecting the tower. There are numerous loot containers and supply dumps throughout the battle area. Take time to kill off the enemies and then search the area. There is no time pressure to move forward quickly to keep up with Alec. There will be several waves of enemies that show up as the team moves through the building but each one can be taken out before moving forward. Defend the Pathfinder Once the team makes it to the center, Alec will need to interact with a console to open the tower door. Defend Alec from another wave of enemies. Join the Pathfinder Once the enemies are defeated, head to Alec's location. Optional: Order Cora and Liam to defend both flanks Place the squadmates in the white circle spots marked out on the ground on either side of the platform. Defend the Pathfinder Decryption Progress Defend the Pathfinder until the decryption process is complete. Waves of enemies will attack from both sides. Help each squadmate by going back and forth between the two flanks until the decryption is complete. Once the decryption is complete, Alec will ask Ryder for help opening the door. (+215XP) The remaining enemies do not have to be defeated. Open the door Head to the door. After the tower door is open, the Ryders will go inside during a cutscene. Alec will use SAM as a translator for the Remnant device inside and shut down the tower's power. The Ryders walk outside and talk, not noticing the fast moving dark cloud coming from the building behind them. Both Ryders are knocked down and off the platform. The visor in the younger Ryder's helmet is severely damaged. Alec finds his child and calls for the shuttle. Knowing it won't make it in time, he makes a decision that he hopes will save his child's life, likely at the cost of his own. He gives up his helmet and transfers Pathfinder authority via SAM to his child before he loses consciousness. After Ryder is rushed to the Hyperion aboard a shuttle the medical staff attempt to resuscitate Ryder by integrating SAM further into their brain via a hardwired connection. Ryder awakes onboard the Hyperion and learns that not only can they privately communicate with SAM, but they've also been transferred the position of Pathfinder as their father's last act. Aftermath The Hyperion has been saved from the strange energy cloud near Habitat 7 as the cloud receded once Alec Ryder communicated with the entity controlling the tower on the planet's surface. Headed to join the other arks at the Nexus with the new Pathfinder Ryder things seem to have stabilized somewhat. After the human departure from Habitat 7, the alien leader arrives, using a device that shows him shadows of past events and tries to activate the Remnant device as Alec had done with the help of SAM. The aliens have been trying for years to use the Remnant technology and failed. Now they know there is someone out there who can use it. Finding and capturing them becomes a priority. The mission Nexus Reunion starts automatically after this mission ends. Rewards *None Category:Missions Category:Mass Effect: Andromeda Category:Priority Ops